What do you know
by ElementWind7
Summary: The xiaolin monks get to learn more about Rai then they thought when looking for some shen-gong-wu. please read this is my first story and its better than it sounds. T for later chaps.
1. To Brazil

**This is my first story… sorry if it's not that good. It is based on the hit improve show Whose Line is it Anyway and the Drew Cary Show. Enjoy.**

**Rai's POV**

"Shen-gong-wu alert!" _The little green dragon practically yelled that at us. It is not like we couldn't hear him, we were only 5 feet away! _"It's called the Spear of Truth, when you throw the spear and it hits someone, they are forced to tell the truth" "Which is why we must have it before the heylin has it! But don't worry everyone I will retrieve, for I am the greatest warrior of all time!" _Classic Omi, so full of himself. I groaned in my head every time he said stuff like that. _

**No POV**

Dojo grew to his larger size and everyone hopped on. Kimiko broke the silence saying, "So Dojo where do you sense the wu is?" "I'm sensing Rio, good for you Rai."

**Rai's POV**

_No way Rio?! This is awesome, what no more like, AMAZING!_ Guys you will love Rio, its warm all year, the beaches are beautiful, and I can't wait for you to meet my friends! _Wow, I sounded like I won a million dollars or something. _"Hold your horses, Rai, this aint no vacation" _Clay said fixing his cowboy hat. It's not like he wasn't excited when we went to Texas. "_But Clay, Raimundo does not have any horses, and if he did he wouldn't have enough strength to hold them." _Poor naïve Omi can't understand things worth a crap._ "It is a figure of speech."_ Said Kim with a hint of annoyance in her voice._

**Kim's POV**

_Rio sounds nice but if Rai's friends are worse than Rai I am screwed. Not that I don't like him it's just that he can be sort of an ass at points. I bet he doesn't even hang around girls, just stare at them. Kind of like how I stare at him….wait? EWWWW! How could I think that, me and Rai are just friends. JUST FRIENDS! Who am I kidding I have been in love with him ever since we first came to the temple__**. **__Then I realized we were right above Rio. _Does anybody see the spear? _I tried to sound liked I cared even though I just wanted to go back to the temple. _"Yes I see it right down there under the park bench" _Dojo said excitedly. When we landed I went to the bench and I picked up a spear. I was surprised how easy it was. Then I heard clay say, _"Wow this was easier to take than a pig could climb fence made of mud!" _I assumed that he was happy but no 100% sure, Clay had some twisted metaphors._

**Rai's POV**

This is great guys, now we have the wu, we can see my friends! _Once again I was win a million dollars happy. But how could I not be happy, I haven't seen my buds in at least 3 years. _"Hey Rai!" _I turned around and saw my friends Drew, Oswald, Kate, and Colin running towards me. _


	2. The gang and Speedy

**Kay so Rai kind of takes the place of Lewis from the Drew Carey Show. So enjoy. :D**

**No Ones POV**

4 people came running towards Rai. "Guys these are my buds Drew, Oswald, Kate, and Colin." said Rai with a huge smile on his face. Drew was about as tall Rai and a little on the fat side. He was wearing a white shirt with a light blue plaid jacket unbuttoned over his white shirt, along with a pair of jeans. His glasses were big and square shaped. Next was Oswald, shorter than Rai and Drew, had black curly hair, and was wearing a goofy grin on his face. Oswald wore a green shirt that said in white letters "Buzz Bear". He also wore plain kakis. Then there was Kate. She had shoulder length brown hair with big brown eyes and crimson lips. She had a dark blue shirt with a picture of a smiley face on it. She was wearing jeans like Drew only hers were tighter. Last was Colin, also known as "Uncle Col". He was Raimundo's uncle but they thought he was so awesome they let him come into the gang. He was obviously much older than the rest, he was actually 42. Col was balding on the top of his head but still had hair on the sides. He was wearing a tacky orange and yellow shirt with black pants. "Raimundo, these are not the kind of people I would expect you to be chilly with." Omi said with a confused look on his face. Kim, also a bit confused said, "Omi means chill out with, but I have to agree. We kind of expected you to be with, I don't know, cooler people." "Awwww come on guys give them a chance. They are sort of cool once you get to know them. In fact why don't we all go to Drew's place for lunch. If that's all right with you man." Rai asked hopingly. Then Drew grabbed his phone and said "Sure, I can call a taxi" Dojo grabbed the phone out of his hand "No need kiddies I will take you there." Dojo said while shifting in his bigger dragon size. Kate, Drew, Oswald, and Colin looked shocked. "That is cool and creepy at the same time!" They screamed at the same time. They all hopped on and flew off into the sky over Brazil.

**Kim's POV**

_I can't believe Rai would hang out with people like that! Theres fatty, goofy, baldy, and worst of all SKANKY! How could he hang out with her? Wait, am I jealous? No I couldn't be, could I? There is no way I could be jealous of Kate, her and Rai are just friends_. "Dojo, its right down there."_ I saw Drew point down to a house, definitely not the best looking one I've seen. Wait is that a…Pool Table in the yard? Who keeps a pool table in a yard? Then we landed in the yard and a dog came running towards Raimundo._ "Rai, look out!" _As soon as I yelled that the dog leaped in Rai and started liking him. _"Good boy Speedy." _Said Rai petting the Golden Retriever. _

**No POV**

After Rai got up and stopped petting the dog, he announced, "Everyone this is Drew's dog, Speedy." "Oh hello Speedy my name is Omi, the greatest xiaolin warrior that ever lived!" Just then Speedy knocked over Omi and started licking him like he did to Raimundo. Omi started squirming and yelled, "Speedy, why have you betrayed me?!" Clay picked up Omi away from Speedy. "Relax partner, it's just the way a dog says hello." Said Clay in an all knowing voice. "Oh, I knew that." Omi blushed from embarrassment.

**-----------------------------------**

**I am done my internet was down all day so I didn't get much time to write. You have met most of the characters but there is more to come and don't worry it will get exciting soon.**


End file.
